


BR: O sí porque sí

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Car Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Tom, a Bushido solo le quedaba ceder a la tentación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto la historia (ficticia) en su totalidad.

**1.- Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**

_I want your loving_

  
—Oh por Diosss —murmuró Tom a voz normal, consciente de que con el nivel de música que resonaba por toda la sala, de cualquier modo nadie podría escucharlo, tratando de no sólo abarcar con los ojos a su alrededor, sino también con sus demás sentidos. Quería absorber lo más posible del entorno, sólo por si acaso era esa ocasión la primera y última que lo vería.

El lugar no sólo vibraba bajo el peso de la música que estaba de moda y los tenía a todos llenando la sala al punto donde el departamento de bomberos diría ‘Ni uno más so pena de clausura’, sino también bajo el peso de los cientos de cuerpos que se apretujaban los unos contra los otros en pequeños grupos, ya fuera bailando en la pista abarrotada o en las pequeñas barras semi circulares que componían el escaso mobiliario.

Apenas haber entrado a la habitación, Tom apreció el aroma inequívoco a sudor y colonia mezclados en una fragancia que le erizó hasta el último vello de la nuca.

¿Quién podría culparlo por experimentar aquellas sensaciones? La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y le cruzaba de oreja a oreja era la prueba irrefutable del éxito que él y la banda que su gemelo y sus dos amigos de la infancia habían logrado.

Primero con su primera canción en el top alemán y luego internacional, luego un video, una gira de conciertos y voilá… El éxito. Ahora Tokio Hotel era una banda reconocida no sólo en Alemania sino Europa también.

Para sólo tener quince años, Tom se sentía en la cima del mundo.

—Tomi… —Tiró su gemelo la manga la manga que llevaba puesta—. Creo que acabo de ver a alguien famoso…

—No puedo creer que estemos en la post fiesta de los Echos —exclamó Georg, al lado de Tom y con un idéntico gesto de satisfacción—. Alguien golpéeme…

—Con gusto —le dio un puñetazo Gustav en el brazo.

—Hey, ustedes ahí —los alcanzó su manager en la entrada del recinto, teléfono móvil en mano y con la prisa que lo caracterizaba—. Compórtense. Ganar un par de premios no lo es todo en el mundo.

—Mejor grupo revelación, ah, ¿cómo suena eso? —Dijo Georg ufano—. Vamos, Dave, deja que nos divirtamos un poco.

—Hablo en serio —habló Jost por encima de la música—. Hoy no seré la niñera de nadie, así que espero buen comportamiento. Nada de tomar alcohol frente a las cámaras, sonrían en todo momento y traten de socializar. Grandes estrellas están aquí y no quiero que me hagan quedar en vergüenza. ¿Entendido, todo claro? Si algo llega a pasar, tengan por seguro que se lo haré pagar al responsable.

—Sí, Dave —corearon los cuatro chicos, conteniéndose de hacer muecas. Su manager podía llegar a ser peor que una madre polla cuidando de sus retoños.

—Así me gusta —recorrió éste con los ojos a cada uno de los chicos, un poco de orgullo brillando por la comisura de sus ojos—. Ahora diviértanse sin estragos.

El grupo se desintegró en un instante.

Intercambiando miradas desde que había llegado con una pequeña rubia vestida de mesera, Georg desapareció entre un nutrido grupo de personas. Gustav tampoco perdió el tiempo al dirigirse recto a la barra de bebidas y tomar asiento junto a dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra morena.

—Bien, eso nos deja a los dos solos —exhaló Bill aire, un ademán que no encajaba con la emoción que sentía en ese mismo momento—. Y bien, Tomi, ¿a dónde vamos en nuestra primera post fiesta de premiación?

Tom no lo escuchó.

Clavando los ojos en la multitud, Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior con interés.

—Tom… Espero que no estés planeando lo que creo que estás planeando —amenazó Bill a su gemelo, pero era obvio que así era y que ninguna réplica de su parte lograría cambiar los planes de Tom.

Y es que no era ningún secreto que a la menor oportunidad, su gemelo buscaba oportunidades de meterse en los pantalones de alguien más.

Un hombre de unos treinta años le dedicó una seña al mayor de los gemelos con su copa a través de la sala y esté alzó la comisura de sus labios.

… O que alguien se metiera en los suyos. Daba igual. Tom no tenía inconveniente del sexo de la persona; hombre o mujer, para él estaba de maravillada.

—Tomi, no… —Gruñó Bill, conteniéndose de hacer un berrinche—. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo hoy —siseó a pesar de saber que llevaba las de perder. Su gemelo solía ser una bestia cuando una idea se le metía en mente, y lo dejaba sintiéndose como el carcelero de un perro fiero que rogaba por ser liberado.

El mayor de los gemelos alzó la mano al aire, agitando los dedos en un saludo breve. El hombre de antes, tomando aquello como una clara invitación, comenzó a avanzar hacía su dirección.

—Argh —se cruzó Bill de brazos—. Siempre haces lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Tom, un tanto ajeno al malestar de su gemelo.

—Eso —bufó Bill, molesto al punto de ebullición—. ¿Podrías, al menos por una vez, no tratar de acostarte con alguien cuando salimos?

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Es una fiesta, es lo que generalmente se hace, ¿o no?

—Claro que no —fulminó Bill a su gemelo con la mirada—. Las personas normales bailan, se ponen ebrios o pasan el rato; no buscan un sanitario vacío para mamársela a un desconocido.

Tom soltó una carcajada, recordando de pronto la graciosa (en su opinión) primera vez en que Bill lo había encontrado de rodillas y dándole sexo oral a alguien más.

Había sido en una fiesta que Andreas había dado para despedirlos cuando la firma del contrato para grabar un disco se había secado y la fecha de inicio estaba fijada. Al principio no había sido nada fuera de lo normal; entre conocidos y desconocidos, la casa de Andreas estaba que reventaba de gente, y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tom fuera por una bebida a la cocina y se topara con Otto, el primo mayor de su mejor amigo.

Tom lo recordaba de cuando aún eran unos críos y llevaban las rodillas raspadas, pero el Otto que se encontró sirviendo la cerveza directo del barril era otro.

El resto sucedió tal y como se podría esperar. Tom no era precisamente tímido en lo que a sus conquistas se refería. Un par de frases apresuradas y un rápido acuerdo los había llevado al baño del segundo piso, donde Bill los había encontrado con los pantalones en el suelo y la cara roja.

Ni qué decir de la reprimenda épica que le había tocado a Tom una vez se había podido poner en pie y los pantalones de vuelta, así como de las dos siguientes semanas en donde Bill trató con frialdad a su gemelo hasta que pudo desdibujar un poco la horrorosa visión donde veía a Tom disfrutando de lo que hacía.

De entre los dos, siempre era Bill a quien creían el gay, lo cual no podía ser más alejado de la realidad.

Era Tom, quien con su apetito voraz por el sexo, conseguía lo que quería siempre que se podía y la situación se daba. Siempre con un marcado patrón masculino, que el mayor de los gemelos le aseguraba a Bill era sólo porque con las chicas se requería un poco más de esfuerzo que él no estaba dispuesto de dar cuando las prisas estaban a la orden del día.

Incluso un año después, Bill seguía sin terminar de digerir la idea.

—Él no, por favor —musitó el menor de los gemelos, usando su única arma: Las súplicas. A veces funciona, a veces no—. Es demasiado viejo —murmuró, viendo que de cerca, el hombre está más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta.

Tom pareció considerar su petición un par de segundos antes de esbozar una mueca en dirección al fulano y darse media vuelta. —Bien, vamos a beber algo.

—Perfecto —suspiró Bill, pensando que la noche podía no ir tan mal después de todo.

 

_I want your everything_

_As long as it’s free_

 

—Creo que vi a Nena cuando fui al baño —murmuró Bill con turbación al regresar a la mesa donde él, su gemelo y un grupo de personas que han conocido en el transcurso de la noche, están sentados.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —Preguntó Tom con verdadero interés. Siendo el ídolo de Bill, es lo mínimo que puede hacer—. ¿O hiciste de idiota?

—Lo segundo, oh mierda —se cubrió el menor de los gemelos el rostro con ambas manos—. Quise decir ‘hola’ y ‘soy tu fan’, pero acabé diciendo ‘pipi’ antes de que ella entrara asustada al baño de mujeres… Creo que ahora ella piensa que soy un retardado o un acosador. ¡Tal vez ambas! —Apretó los dedos contra sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Suele pasar —codeó Tom a su gemelo, tomando luego un trago de su bebida.

La noche estaba transcurriendo en aparente calma.

Habían bailado un rato, comido un poco del buffet de la entrada y bebido hasta el punto de encontrarse relajados, pero no ebrios.

Bill no podía estar más feliz.

Tom, por otra parte, no podría estar más inquieto.

—¿Pasa algo? —Quiso saber Bill, cuando por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, Tom lo pateó bajo la mesa por accidente.

El mayor de los gemelos se acomodó la camiseta por encima del bulto que llevaba entre las piernas. —Nada. —O todo. Desde un inicio, Tom había planeado pasar la noche con alguien; lástima que de entre todas las personas del mundo, Bill fuera el único que no podía ni debía entrar en su lista.

—¿Crees que Gustav o Georg salgan con alguien está noche? Cuando fui por las bebidas, encontré a Gus besando a la pelirroja de antes —se inclinó Bill para susurrar en la oreja de su gemelo.

Al contacto de los labios de Bill contra su lóbulo, Tom se estremeció. —Creo que tengo que ir al sanitario —se apresuró a blandir una endeble excusa. Si tenía suerte, podría tomar manos en el asunto, literalmente, y regresar en menos de cinco minutos.

—Pero si antes no quisiste —frunció el ceño el menor de los gemelos—. Vamos juntos, te acompaño —se intentó poner de pie para acompañar a Tom.

—Nah, voy solo —apartó la silla éste—. Vengo en un segundo, tú espera aquí —se alejó a paso rápido con dirección al baño más cerca que pudiera encontrar, ignorando la repentina decepción que se plantó en el rostro de su gemelo.

Esquivando el nutrido grupo de personas que bailaban, Tom casi corrió el último tramo hacía el sanitario.

Una vez dentro, agradeció no sólo que estuviera vacío en su totalidad, sino también el llevar ropa tres tallas más grande de lo necesario, porque de no ser así ya alguien habría visto el prominente bulto que llevaba al frente.

—Mierda… —Masculló al palmarse la erección por encima de las prendas que la cubrían. Un poco más y juraba que le podría sacar el ojo a alguien.

Mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección hacia los retretes, consideró la opción de usar su mano amiga para salir de aquella precaria incomodidad. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que acudiría a la masturbación como un recurso de los últimos pero… De eso a nada. La última vez que había conseguido algo había sido cerca de un mes atrás con el repartidor de pizza.

Georg se había quejado por lo tardado del servicio cuando la propaganda decía media hora para que la pizza llegara, pero Bill no se había tragado esa patraña en ningún momento. Menos después de que Tom había aparecido sudado, con las mejillas arreboladas y una clara insinuación de cuál había terminado siendo la propina del repartidor.

—… no, just because he said so… —Escuchó Tom desde lo que él creía, era la última cabina. Por el acento de la voz, sabía perfectamente que aquél no era un extranjero.

Menos de un minuto después, salió un hombre alto y moreno, con pinta de fastidio, que se venía guardando un diminuto y plateado teléfono móvil.

—Hi —dijo Tom como saludo, observando con encanto que el hombre no sólo era atractivo, sino también de su gusto—. Do you wanna fuck?

Se contuvo de reírse. Aquella frase la conocía luego de una tarde de navegar por Internet con Georg. Su inglés no daba para tanto, apenas unas palabras escogidas y con un poco sentido, además de palabrotas, así que esperaba no tener que decir más.

El hombre alzó una ceja con una mezcla de incredulidad e interés. —Escort? Hooker? —Se dirigió hacia los urinarios, éstos de frente a los retretes.

Tom se encogió de hombros, dando por perdido aquel juego.

—Let me see —murmuró al final, acercándose unos pasos al hombre y apreciando su loción después de afeitado. El aroma le gustaba.

Sin falso pudor, miró al hombre, quien separaba las piernas y se bajaba la bragueta. Metiendo la mano por el orificio, movió un poco alrededor hasta que su miembro salió.

Tom se lamió los labios en anticipación. El hombre era tal como lo esperaba; el tamaño era el perfecto y por el modo en el que se acariciaba a sí mismo, parecía también estar interesado.

—How much? —Inquirió de pronto, al parecer, dispuesto a abrir la cartera y darle a Tom un par de euros.

Éste soltó una risita. —Free. Just…

La puerta del baño se abrió y los dos saltaron en su sitio como si hubieran sido atrapados en algo más que echando pis.

Era Bill.

—Hey, ya casi termino —murmuró Tom con calma aparente, por dentro maldiciendo a su gemelo y a su terrible costumbre de aparecer cuando menos lo necesitaba. Fingió acomodarse el pantalón, tiró de la palanca del urinal y se dio media vuelta—. ¿Ves? Listo.

Bill entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera dilucidar la mentira así. —Tardaste mucho —dijo al fin.

—Había una fila larga —mintió Tom con facilidad, inclinado sobre el lavamanos y presionando el botón del agua—. Vamos —empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

En el marco de la puerta, se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro y susurrar ‘sorry’, antes de regresar a la fiesta y olvidar al hombre que había conocido.

Una pena que éste no pensara lo mismo.

 

Tom en verdad no esperaba encontrarse con el hombre del baño por el resto de la fiesta, pero cuando éste apareció en su mesa y llevando consigo dos bebidas, supo que no venía precisamente por la charla amena.

—Hi, again —saludó Tom. Bajo el humo de cigarrillos y el sudor de todos en la sala, el hombre seguía oliendo de maravilla, fresco en cualquier caso.

—Ahórrate el inglés —respondió éste, tendiendo la copa que llevaba consigo a Tom—. Por un segundo creí que eras uno de esos… Ya sabes —guiñó un ojo—. En estas fiestas uno nunca sabe.

—Yep —probó Tom la bebida. El licor bajó por su garganta y raspó, pero a Tom aquello le sentaba de maravilla. Un calorcillo se extendió desde su estómago a sus extremidades—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —tomó asiento el hombre, pegando los muslos con Tom, quien al instante recordó porqué valía la pena todo al final.

—¿Quién es él? —Se inclinó Bill al otro lado de Tom para susurrar en su oído.

—Bushido —extendió éste su mano con garbo—. Dos premios Echos. Rapeo.

—Uhm —exclamó Tom. El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba haber escuchado ninguna canción suya. Como tampoco lo había reconocido de vista, supuso que no era tan famoso como quería dar a entender.

Bill rodó los ojos, al instante fastidiado por la actitud del desconocido. —Voy a ver dónde está Georg —se disculpó poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo entre el gentío.

—Así que… —Tom se concentró en Bushido—. ¿Dos Echos, uhm?

—Quizá cuando tengas mi edad tengas los tuyos —pasó Bushido el brazo por detrás del asiento del mayor de los gemelos—. Quizás…

—Sí, eh —se mordió Tom la lengua para no decirle que su banda había ganado más de dos premios en su primera vez—. El próximo año será.

—Para entonces tendrás, ¿cuántos años? —Los dedos de Bushido se movieron a la altura del hombro de Tom y éste se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Los suficientes —murmuró Tom, volteando el rostro en dirección hacia el rapero y mirándolo fijamente desde una distancia poco prudencial—. Shhh —dijo al fin.

Bushido iba a preguntar por aquello, pero una mano deslizándose por su pierna hasta su regazo fue lo único que necesito saber.

—No te voy a pagar nada —murmuró al final, cuando la mano le deslizó el cierre y se coló dentro de los pantalones.

—Perfecto, porque pienso que sea gratis —gruñó Tom con fascinación, venciendo la resistencia de la ropa interior y cerrando la mano en torno a la erección de Bushido—. Sé que somos desconocidos aún, pero ¿quieres…? —Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Bushido asintió. —Joder, sí.

El acuerdo tácito flotó en el aire unos segundos antes de que Tom sacara la mano de los pantalones de Bushido en un brusco y apresurado movimiento, como si el contacto con su piel le quemara.

—Mierda —maldijo, retomando a su postura anterior y fingiendo desinterés—. ¿Qué pasa?

Apareciendo de entre la pista de baile, estaba Bill con facciones agrias.

—Nos vamos —dijo, no pasando de largo cómo Tom lucía acalorado. Y si la mano del rapero encima de los hombros de su gemelo era una clara indicación de lo que estaban haciendo, Bill prefería cortar aquello por lo sano, se molestara Tom o no—. Dave nos espera en la limusina.

—Bien —se puso en pie Tom, resignado a que no era su noche en ningún sentido—. Adiós —se dirigió a Bushido, sin intenciones de prolongar la despedida.

—Espera —lo sujetó éste de la muñeca—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tom rió entre dientes. —Me llamo Bill Kaulitz —susurró al fin, lejos de los oídos de su gemelo. Antes muerto que dar su nombre, y de cualquier modo, ¿qué mal podía suceder?

—Lo recordaré —dijo Bushido liberando su mano.

“Como sea”, pensó Tom al darse media vuelta y seguir a su gemelo.

—¿Qué te preguntó? —Quiso saber Bill apenas salieron al exterior y pudieron hablar con normalidad—. No hiciste nada, ¿verdad?

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Nada, casi… Ni idea qué quería.

—A ti —bufó su gemelo—, y por lo que vi…

—Ahí están ustedes dos —se acercó David con su sempiterno teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja—. El auto espera. Apresúrense.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, los gemelos siguieron a su manager.

 

_I want your drama_

 

Dos semanas después de aquel día, justo cuando Tom creía haberse olvidado de Bushido por completo y a la hora de la primera reunión del día, el mayor de los gemelos descubrió que no era así.

—… quiero que Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel me dé sexo oral…

Con aquellas palabras, Bill subió las piernas hasta hacerse un ovillo al sillón en el que estaba sentado y apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas.

Tom desvió la vista de la pantalla de televisor donde la última entrevista del rapero le había dado la vuelta a Alemania con aquella declaración.

—¿Quién es ése idiota? —Exigió saber Georg, tendiéndole a Bill una caja con pañuelos—. Jamás había oído hablar de él antes.

—Es Bushido —murmuró Tom con incomodidad. Nadie sabía que había sido él quien le había dado el nombre al rapero y prefería que así siguiera—. Estaba en los premios Echos y en la post fiesta.

—Su manager ya llamó pidiendo disculpas, pero —David apagó el televisor y suspiró— el daño ya está hecho. No tengo idea de qué estaba pensando Bushido cuando dijo eso, pero un comunicado pidiendo disculpas públicas ya está en circulación.

—Eso no soluciona nada —murmuró Bill, limpiándose el bordo de los ojos con un pañuelo.

Un extraño peso en el pecho se presionó dentro de Tom.

—De cualquier modo, tienen el día libre. Hoy no estoy para lidiar con la prensa… —Se presionó David el tabique nasal—. Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Llevando consigo la caja de pañuelos, Bill se puso en pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber su gemelo. La culpa lo estaba quemando.

—Ugh —tembló Bill, en ningún momento levantando la vista—. No es nada nuevo. Cualquiera creería que los idiotas sólo existen en la escuela, pero…

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Tom le impidió revelar la verdad. De cualquier modo, Bill no querría oír nada al respecto.

En su lugar, Tom le pasó el brazo por la espalda a su gemelo y lo atrajo a su lado. —Es un idiota, no le hagas caso. Verás que en una semana nadie recordará nada de esto y no volveremos a saber de él.

Bill esnifó. —Eso espero.

—Yo también —dijo Tom, caminando al lado de su gemelo por el corredor del piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones—. ¿Quieres regresar a la cama? Aún puedes dormir una siesta.

Bill alzó la mirada para ver a su gemelo en los ojos. —¿Vienes conmigo?

Fueron los ojos rojos, la culpa que seguía sin dejarlo o un verdadero gusto por estar con Bill, tal vez los tres al mismo tiempo, Tom asintió.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!

**2.- Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!**

_I’m a free bitch, baby_

 

—Oh, really? —Tom abrió grandes los ojos para fingir un interés del que carecía, conteniendo al mismo tiempo el impulso de cubrirse la boca con la mano y bostezar como león en la sabana luego de haber comido media tonelada de alimento. Para ayudarse en la labor, tomó el pequeño vaso de tequila que estaba sobre la mesa y apuró de un sorbo su contenido. El sabor fuerte y la sensación ardiente en la garganta, le dieron fuerzas para no dormirse de aburrimiento.

—Yes! It sounds incredible, but it’s true —le aseguró el hombre, con su mayor sonrisa seductora.

«O al menos eso cree él que es», pensó Tom sonriendo a su vez con coquetería pueril.

Con dieciséis años encima, casi diecisiete, pronto no sería su carita de niño virginal la que le conseguiría hombres maduros que le compraran bebidas alcohólicas ilegalmente y lo llevaran a su dormitorio para todo menos dormir, sino su experiencia.

O al paso que iba, su fama…

—You hearing me there, kiddo? —Su acompañante apoyó la mano sobre su rodilla derecha y Tom reprimió el grito de sorpresa que por poco le hizo soltar. Asintió por cortesía, seguro de que el hombre que le acompañaba, de momento, sólo quería con quien hablar—. Ok, and then…

Tom inhaló aire a profundidad, desviando con discreción los ojos de ‘su amigo’ y escaneando la concurrencia lo más disimuladamente posible en búsqueda de cierta persona...

Que él estuviera en una fiesta de Ersguterjunge no podía ser una coincidencia; ciertamente no lo era, a pesar de que la invitación había llegado a nombre de Bill Kaulitz por medios oficiales y serios.

En un principio, convencer a Bill había sido una pesadilla. El menor de los gemelos, aún resentido por el incidente ocurrido el año anterior donde Bushido le había pedido sexo oral en televisión abierta y a nivel nacional, se negaba a confirmar asistencia.

—¡Y díganle que se puede meter su invitación por donde mejor le acomode! —Había estallado al final, con los ojos desorbitados y a voz de grito.

Durante todo el tiempo que duro su berrinche, Tom permaneció en silencio y cavilando para sus adentros las posibilidades que aquella invitación llevaba consigo implícitamente.

Incluso después de un año, Tom quería volver a ver a Bushido. Quizá por el sabor de boca; quizá porque no consideraba finalizada la caza de una presa sino hasta que llegaba a las últimas consecuencias. Fuera lo que fuera, de una cosa estaba seguro: Quería ir e iría, ya fuera con Bill o sin él. El resto caería bajo su propio peso de alguna u otra manera.

Después de todo, lo que Tom se proponía lo lograba.

 

_You and me could write a bad romance_

 

—Uhuh, yorre so svit —arrastró el hombre las palabras, borracho a base de tragos poco cargados, pero excesivos en cuanto a cantidad, apenas dos horas después de que Tom estuviera con él. Su inglés dejaba mucho que desear, pero Tom no era quién para juzgarlo por ello.

Habiéndose movido a un rincón más apartado, de la barra a una mesa escondida circular en el fondo del local, Tom lamentaba haber aceptado.

Desde un principio había estado seguro de que no se iba a ir a la cama con Sven, que era así como se llamaba su acompañante. Convencido de que después de un par de tragos gratis se iba a deshacer de éste a la menor oportunidad y sin ningún miramiento como tantos otros antes de él, Tom había atrasado el momento de la despedida (o más bien de la desaparición) hasta el punto en que fue imposible.

Arrinconado contra el muro y con Sven sujetándolo por ambas muñecas, se preguntó si realmente no habría cometido un error del que iba a lamentarse.

Dándolo por caso perdido, Bill lo había abandonado ya desde el inicio y por ello Tom se encontraba a solas con aquel hombre que al parecer se negaba a entender un ‘no’ rotundo como respuesta.

—Ugh, quítate de una vez, idiota —murmuró Tom con malhumor, demasiado harto de los besos babosos que Sven le dejaba a lo largo del cuello, como para molestarse en decirlo en inglés. De haber sabido que sus esfuerzos por aprender otra lengua iban a verse estúpidamente malgastados con un finés ebrio y mañoso, mejor no se habría esforzado.

—Ow, c’mon babe… —Tom rodó los ojos con exasperación ante aquel apodo. Detestaba cuando se ponían a llamarle con motes cariñosos cuando lo único que quería, y ellos lo sabían, era acostarse con alguien—. Stop being a frigid bitch.

Tom contrajo la mano derecha hasta hacerla un puño, pero antes de poder usarlo contra Sven, el cuerpo de éste se apartó del suyo y la fuerza compresora en sus muñecas desapareció.

—Mira quién es la damisela en apuros —dijo Bushido con sorna, sujetando a Sven por el hombro con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Tom bufó con indignación. —No soy ninguna damisela, caballero de pacotilla.

—Eso me parecía desde el otro lado de la sala —se encogió el rapero de hombros, soltando a Sven y empujándolo lejos—. Largo de aquí o llamo a seguridad —lo despidió como a un costal de estiércol.

Viéndolo alejarse haciendo eses por el borde de la pista de baile, Tom soltó un suspiro que pretendía ser de fastidio y resultó ser de alivio.

—Gracias, supongo —miró a Bushido a los ojos, retándolo a ser el primero en desviar la mirada. Para su sorpresa, el rapero no sólo le devolvió la acción, sino que tomó asiento a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Ah, las maravillas de aquellos asiento sin separaciones.

—¿Y tu hermano? —Inquirió el rapero aún sin parpadear.

Tom hizo un puchero. —Pensé que era a mí a quien querías ver. Ya sabes —pestañeó con falsa coquetería—, la invitación decía explícitamente ‘Bill Kaulitz’. No creí que fuera a mi gemelo con el que querías pasar el rato.

—Corta rollo —gruñó Bushido, acercándose un poco más a Tom—. Tu pequeña mentira blanca me costó más de lo que imaginas.

—¿Ah sí? —Tom se sacudió en su sitio, apartándose del abrazo de Bushido y fingiendo desinterés—. Bien, me importa nada.

—Mientes con todos los dientes… De vuelta —sujetó Bushido al mayor de los gemelos por la barbilla, usando un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía en un inicio—. Pero no me importa. No es para parchar tonterías que te invite, o que vine hacía acá…

—Claaaro —dijo Tom, para acto seguido sacar la lengua y humedecerse el labio inferior con ella—. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, me las estaba arreglando bien yo solo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Bushido se acrecentó. —¿Con que eso era, eh, todo bajo control, Tomi?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor de los gemelos cuando la última palabra salió deslizándose por entre los labios del rapero y se impactó a modo de un cálido aliento contra su rostro.

Estaban tan cerca, que sus respiraciones ligeramente entrecortadas se mezclaban.

—Te reto a besarme —barbotó Tom, obteniendo con ello que el rapero alzara una ceja, divertido de su puerilidad—. En serio —bravuconeó—, te reto a que lo hagas sin acabar con mi puño en tu cara…

Bushido esperó menos de un segundo en reducir el espacio entre sus bocas y plantar sus labios contra los de Tom en una acción rápida y sin mucha premeditación. Sujetando al adolescente por la nuca y con una mano alrededor de su cuello con posesión, abrió los labios y utilizó su lengua para recorrer con ella el interior de la boca de Tom.

Éste, sorprendido en un inicio de que su bravata hubiera resultado, cerró los ojos al instante y se dejó llevar por un cúmulo de sensaciones que iban desde el sabor a menta de la boca del rapero hasta la presión que comenzaba a sentir en los pantalones pasados unos instantes.

—Ah-h —jadeó en medio del beso, cuando la mano que sujetaba su cuello, se cerró un poco más de lo que él consideraba seguro.

—Mierda —se alejó Bushido de golpe al sentir el mordisco contra su labio inferior, más filoso de lo que había imaginado al usar su lengua para tocar aquellos dientes.

Tom lo fulminó con ojos de pupilas dilatadas. —Idiota —masculló.

El rapero se llevó la mano a la boca con cuidado, usando la yema de los dedos para recorrer el borde de sus labios y encontrar húmedo, no sólo por el beso. Una inspección más cercana le confirmó sus sospechas de que Tom lo había mordido con fuerza necesaria como para causarle una pequeña herida y hacerlo sangrar.

—Eso fue… —Se presionó un dedo contra la herida.

—Una advertencia —se puso en pie Tom—. Agradece que no fuera un diente.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a avanzar fuera de aquel rincón oscuro, convencido de que entre más distancia pusiera entre el rapero y él, mejor estaría. Al menos de momento.

Apenas localizó a Bill, con cara de estar aburriéndose como ostra cerca de la barra del buffet y en compañía de ejecutivos de la disquera, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del edificio.

En ningún momento hizo caso de las preguntas que Bill le hacía o de la incomodidad que sentía dentro del pantalón; en todo el camino de regreso al departamento, lo único que tuvo en mente fue la simple y sencilla constancia de que hasta no acostarse con Bushido bajo sus propios términos, no iba a superar la obsesión creciente que tenía con el rapero.

 

_Caught in a bad romance_

 

A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó con el ruido del timbre.

Abriendo los ojos al nuevo día, consideró la posibilidad de dejar que Bill abriera la puerta para así él poder volver a dormir. La noche anterior no había tomado tanto alcohol como para producirle resaca, pero un dolor leve entre los ojos le estaba haciendo recapacitar la posibilidad.

—Joder —le llegó desde otra habitación, seguido por un portazo.

—Mmm —gruñó Tom cubriéndose el rostro con las mantas. Para ocasionar aquella reacción en su gemelo, la visita o era muy molesta o llevaba malas noticias.

Tal vez ambas, según se adivinaba en los pasos fuertes por el corredor que avanzaban directo a su cuarto.

—Tom Kaulitz, quiero que expliques esto —se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación; contra el marco y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas bastante ostentoso y de aspecto caro, Bill y su mal humor.

—Bonito regalo —murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, dándose media vuelta e intentando recuperar el sueño.

Bella fantasía, porque menos de un segundo después, dicho ramo se impactó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—¡Biiill! —Chilló Tom por la sorpresa, intentando sentarse en la cama a pesar de los repetidos golpes de los que era víctima indefensa.

—Nada de ‘Biiill’ conmigo —bufó el menor de los gemelos, tirándole a Tom un pequeño sobre junto con el resto del ramo hecho trizas—. ¡No quiero saber más de esto! —Estalló, para salir de la habitación del mismo modo en el que había entrado, plus una patada en la puerta que la cerró.

—Mierda —se talló Tom los ojos, aún asustado por el exabrupto de su gemelo, pero al mismo tiempo curioso de qué podría decir dentro del sobre como para alterarlo tanto.

Extrayendo una pequeña hoja color negro que llevaba escrito su contenido en un sobrio color plata, alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

“Tu asistencia la noche anterior, me hizo muy feliz… dentro de mis pantalones. Espero volverte a ver.

P.D. Sigo queriendo sexo oral contigo, ‘Bill Kaulitz’”

Tom no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios; al menos no era el único con aquel insano capricho.

 

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

 

A través de todos aquellos años, Bill acompañó a Tom en sus conquistas de uno u otro modo, al menos indirectamente.

Jamás en presencia o al menos no la mayoría de las veces, pero Bill siempre estuvo ahí e hizo ojos ciegos y oídos sordos al asunto; cerró la boca y contando del uno hasta el número que fuera necesario, soportó estoico todos y cada uno de los revolcones que Tom parecía poco dispuesto a dejar pasar sin apenas rechistar o hacer una mueca que expresara el asco que sentía dentro de sí.

Por eso, dos meses después del incidente en Ersguterjunge, Bill al fin se decidió a dar un paso venido de la nada, pero que en su cabeza hacía peso y razón.

Luego de semana tras semana de esperar por Tom hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sólo para descubrir que regresaba oliendo a perfume (barato o no), sudor y sexo, para apagar un ardor que no parecía extinguirse, Bill lo confrontó.

—Joderrr —arrastró Tom la última letra con lengua pastosa. Inclinándose para recoger las llaves del suelo que se le habían caído por el susto de encontrar a su gemelo a las -consultó el reloj- cuatro de la mañana, trastabilló un poco contra la puerta de su departamento—. Ops, creo que estoy un poco… feliz, eso; felizzz…

—Ebrio, diría yo —tamborileó Bill los dedos contra su brazo para después suspirar y tomar el control remoto que estaba sobre su regazo—. Tom, tenemos que hablar…

El mayor de los gemelos lloriqueó. —¿Tiene que ser hoy? Porque tengo una jaqueca que…

—Sí, hoy —se puso en pie Bill, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y en el proceso alzando la pequeña camiseta que guardaba desde su niñez por encima del vientre pálido. No dejó pasar por alto como los ojos de Tom se enfocaban justo en el centro de su ombligo y ello le dio el valor para continuar—. Ven.

Como perro fiel, Tom siguió a su gemelo por el apartamento en penumbras hasta que ambos se encontraron en el oscuro y silencioso cuarto de Bill. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Tom se encontró con la espalda contra el muro y a su gemelo a escasos centímetros.

—¿Q-Qué? —Preguntó estúpidamente, parpadeando repetidas veces, tratando de vislumbrar algo en aquella negrura. De la calle, la luz de un farol iluminaba levemente la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el ataque frontal del que era víctima—. Bill…

El menor de los gemelos lo silenció al acercar la boca contra la suya y presionar sin preámbulos, sin mucha gracia y con nervios.

Fue incómodo.

—¿Qué haces? —Quiso saber Tom, empujando a Bill por los hombros y apartándolo un poco.

—Y-Yo… —Tartamudeó Bill. Era ahora o nunca—. No quiero que sigas haciendo eso… El salir… Hacerlo con desconocidos… Eso es… —Bill tomó las manos de Tom y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, venciendo las distancias y reduciendo su espacio vital—. Quiero que no salgas del departamento buscando sexo, que… Que lo tengas conmigo —murmuró con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, agradeciendo la carencia de luz porque de otra manera habría muerto ya de un sofoco.

Tom pareció ahogarse con su propia saliva. Dando un paso hacia atrás, se encontró con que los muros eran imposibles de atravesar por mucho que uno lo deseara o lo necesitara.

—No, en serio Bill, ¿qué? —Dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

—Quiero —pegó Bill el pecho contra el de su gemelo— tener sexo contigo. Si es eso lo que sales a buscar cinco noches de cada semana, entonces…

—¡NO! —Gritó Tom, tremendamente frustrado. Empujando a Bill, giró hasta tener a él contra la pared y de vuelta sujeto por las muñecas a la altura de los brazos—. No, me niego. Estás hablando tonterías.

—El que dice tonterías eres tú —susurró Bill—. Estás ebrio, no sabes lo que dices.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Golpeó el muro con el puño, ajeno al dolor, rechinando los dientes—. ¿Sabes de verdad lo que estás diciendo? Soy tu hermano gemelo, Bill. N-No es como si… Eres virgen, ¿o no?

Bill lo miró con ojos grandes y húmedos antes de asentir.

—No puedo… Demonios, ni siquiera lo voy a considerar —se apartó Tom, retrocediendo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió Bill con rebeldía en su manera de decirlo. Alzando la barbilla, exigió saberlo—. Yo te quiero, siempre te he querido y… Quiero que…

—Silencio —cubrió Tom la boca de su gemelo con la palma de la mano. A pesar de estar furioso por la sugerencia que Bill se había empeñado en decirle, el toque fue cuidadoso, casi con cariño—. Al menos dime si entiendes que lo que me pides está mal, Bill. Muy mal.

—Es peor si tú… con Bushido —balbuceó Bill aún con la mano de Tom en la boca, quien al instante la quitó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Bushido en esto? —Gruñó Tom ante la mención del rapero. Desde semanas atrás, la simple mención de su nombre enviaba ondas eléctricas por su piel y debajo de ésta; no podía evitarlo. Tom no era de los que se rendían, capricho o no.

—Todo —empujó Bill a su gemelo con una repentina fuerza. Éste trastabilló un par de pasos—. Crees que no me entero, pero lo sé todo, Tom. Está escrito en tu cara y en la suya —volvió a empujarlo y esta vez el mayor de los gemelos cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, un poco más ebrio y torpe de lo que en un principio había calculado al beber unos cuantos tragos de más.

Tom apretó los labios en una delgada línea.

¿Tan obvio era todo? Él por su parte, no podía evitarlo; más que una obsesión, su deseo de acostarse con Bushido obedecía a causas ajenas a su voluntad. Incluso aunque la descabellada idea de Bill minara su deseo de salir cada noche en busca de alguien con quien pasar el rato, Tom sabía que no eliminaría su imperiosa necesidad de ir detrás del rapero; aquello iba más allá de lo humano y comprensible, era algo que se tenía que hacer para poder superarlo.

—Desnúdate entonces —dijo Tom, esperando ver en ello las dudas de su gemelo, dispuesto a ver hasta dónde pensaba llegar con aquel juego tonto.

Para su sorpresa, Bill no hesitó ni por una milésima de segundo. Rodeando su centro con ambos brazos, se sacó la camiseta que usaba para dormir por encima de la cabeza y después procedió a poner los pulgares dentro de sus pantalones y bóxer, tirando de ellos hacía abajo para así quedar totalmente desnudo frente a Tom, quien sólo atinó a dar un par de palmaditas sobre el colchón.

—Aquí.

Bill caminó de puntas hasta estar de frente a Tom.

A gatas, pasó una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de su gemelo y se sentó sobre su regazo como si estar desnudo sobre él fuera de lo más natural en el mundo.

—Tienes que prometerlo, Tomi… —Murmuró con concentración, al inclinarse sobre la pretina de su pantalón y tirar del botón—. No más de salir para tener sexo —bajó la cremallera—, porque todo lo que necesitas, se encuentra aquí —apretó las piernas en torno a la cadera de Tom—, ¿ok?

Tom lo contempló con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo como su erección se abultaba dentro de los ceñidos bóxers que llevaba puestos.

—Cualquier cosa que pidas, no importa que sea, yo te la daré —se deslizó Bill sobre la entrepierna de su gemelo, presionando con especial énfasis en el bulto que irradiaba calor desde el centro—. Donde, cuando y como sea, no importará, pero esto tiene que parar, ¿entiendes lo que te pido? —Musitó al extender la mano y acariciar con el dorso las mejillas arreboladas de Tom. Éste desvió el rostro y besó los dedos de su gemelo uno por uno.

Bill lo contempló enternecido, preguntándose si realmente sus esfuerzos podrían valer la pena.

—Tomi —se inclinó sobre su gemelo para besarlo en los labios y volver a preguntar—, dime, ¿aceptas?

El mayor de los gemelos exhaló un ronco ‘sí’.

—¿Lo juras por lo más sagrado, por mí, que antes de hacer algo recapacitarás y volverás a mi lado?

—Lo juro —dijo Tom con total seriedad, incapacitado de mentir teniendo a Bill tan de cerca; el cabello de éste creando un halo alrededor de los dos y encapsulando sus palabras y el calor que ambos irradiaban.

—¿Incluso aunque sea Bushido?

Como toda respuesta, Tom rodó a Bill sobre su espalda y procedió a hacer uso de su recién adquirido privilegio; su juramento pendiente, olvidado.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- GaGa-oo-la-la!

**3.- GaGa-oo-la-la!**

_I want your psycho._

 

—Ah —jadeó Tom. Con la boca entreabierta y el corazón acelerado, de lo único que se vio capaz de hacer, fue de aferrarse al cubrecama azul que decoraba su cama del hotel mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza cuando el alivio de su orgasmo, lo bañó por completo—. Bill —gimió el nombre de su gemelo, cuando éste aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas e igualmente encontró su liberación al correrse dentro de su cuerpo.

Dentro de él, Tom lo sintió en una nueva oleada de placer.

—Uhmph —se dejó caer Bill sobre su espalda, jadeando con esfuerzo contra su oreja, su pecho agitándose con desesperación por oxígeno—. Eso fue…

—Wow, lo sé —respondió Tom, moviendo los dedos de los pies—. Lo siento por todos lados.

Apoyando los brazos a cada lado de su gemelo, Bill se semi incorporó con cuidado, saliendo del cuerpo de Tom con delicadeza, atento a cualquier gesto de su parte para no causarle ningún daño.

—Tranquilo —le aseguró Tom—, después de la manera en que me hiciste morder la almohada, nada me dolerá más que eso después.

—Idiota —murmuró Bill con malicia, inclinándose sobre su trasero y depositando un beso sobre uno de sus enrojecidos glúteos; culpa suya, porque antes de entrar de lleno a la acción, le había dado a Tom un par de nalgadas en el calor del momento. No que se quejara y de seguro, por la manera en que se había excitado y pedido por más alegando ser un ‘mal chico’, Tom tampoco lo haría—. Necesito ir al baño —se excusó—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No necesitas algo?

Con los ojos cerrados, aún recuperando el aliento, Tom asintió. —Una toalla húmeda, por favor.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señor —lo chanceó Bill, enfilando al baño y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, orinar sin levantar la tapa.

Desde su sitio en la cama, el mayor de los gemelos gimió liberando el estrés post-orgásmico, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y relajando los músculos de la espalda. Muy para su gusto, Bill se había tomado muy en serio su papel auto asignado y no sólo le había dado un orgasmo, sino dos desde su llegada al hotel. No que Tom se quejara, porque a como iban las cosas entre ellos, quizá habría un tercero e incluso un cuarto pensando positivamente.

—Tomi —asomó Bill la cabeza desde el baño—, ¿te importa si tomo una ducha?

El mayor de los gemelos rodó en la cama hasta quedar bocarriba, con los pantalones aún abultándose a sus pies, donde con sus prisas, todavía llevaba los zapatos.

—Adelante.

—Genial, volveré en un parpadeo —le guiñó un ojo su gemelo, lanzándole la toalla húmeda prometida y al cabo de unos segundos, dejando que en el baño se escuchara el eco de la regadera.

Mientras Tom se limpiaba, no pudo evitar rememorar el hecho de que dos horas atrás estaban en la post-fiesta de una entrega de premios en Paris y que mientras Bill sociabilizaba con los altos mandos en la industria musical, él hacía lo propio con un importante ejecutivo involucrado en el negocio del entretenimiento.

Claro que sociabilizar tenía un significado completamente diferente para él y su gemelo, que mientras Bill hablaba de las últimas tendencias musicales en Europa, él se encargaba de inflamar el ego de su reciente conquista y algo más.

Fiel a su trato con Bill, apenas el hombre le había ofrecido beber un par de copas más en la suite que tenía reservada en su hotel, Tom había hecho la seña que él y su gemelo tenían para casos como ése, sacudiéndose una imaginaría mota de polvo del hombro izquierdo, que en su lenguaje era “ven y quítame a este muermo si no quieres que me vaya con él a su hotel”.

Tal y como venían haciendo ya por dos años, en menos de un minuto, Bill se encontraba a su lado y con una sonrisa un tanto cortante, había pedido disculpas por la interrupción, pero por motivos de causa mayor, su gemelo tenía que acompañarlo. Con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de ‘lo siento, idiota’, Tom se había retirado al lado de Bill, sus cuerpos rozándose ante la cercanía, cuando los dos habían enfilado rumbo a la salida y abordado la misma limusina que los llevaría a su propio hotel.

De eso, habían transcurrido ya un par de horas y un par de orgasmos.

—El perfecto final para una noche perfecta —canturreó Tom, tirando la toalla con la que se había limpiado el sudor del cuerpo, recostándose de vuelta en el centro de la cama, desnudo aún y con una leve modorra que le invadía desde el vientre bajo hasta las extremidades.

—¿Cansado o esperando por mí? —Apareció de pronto Bill a su lado.

Tom abrió los ojos de golpe, atento a la hora del reloj de pared. No habían pasado más de diez minutos, pero su cuerpo, agotado por el sexo, había quedado en un estado de relajación máximo.

—Uh —gimió Tom, cuando sin esperar respuesta, la mano de Bill serpenteó desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna. Ahí, su pene que en cuestión de segundos, alcanzó una dureza máxima.

—Ese hombre —se inclinó Bill para besarlo—, el de la fiesta —aclaró cuando Tom cedió sumiso a sus avances y se dejó manejar como una muñeca de trapo—. Él… Lo vi en sus ojos. El deseo, Tomi. De verdad creía que irías con él a su habitación a… —Rió con una pizca de maldad, devorando la boca de Tom hasta que éste arqueó la espalda, deseoso de algo más que simples caricias; incluso por tercera vez en la noche, deseaba llegar hasta el final de las consecuencias—. No importa.

—No —jadeó el mayor de los gemelos.

Y ciertamente no importó; porque así era el trato, Tom volvía al lado de Bill y éste se encargaba de sus necesidades. El resto, carecía de valor.

 

_I want it bad_

 

Recién estrenado en la vida adulta, menos de un mes después de cumplir los dieciocho años, Tom se encontró entre la correspondencia suya y de Bill, un fastuoso envoltorio. En papel negro y lustroso, lacado con dorado y rojo para crear una combinación de colores decadentes, el mayor de los gemelos sopeso el sobre entre los dedos un par de segundos antes de darle vuelta y con cierta fascinación, recorrer el relieve.

“Tom & Bill Kaulitz”, rezaba el destinatario. La caligrafía elaborada a mano y pomposamente cursiva, estilizada al punto de lo irreconocible, también marcaba aquel sobre como propiedad de Bushido.

—¿Correo? —Apareció Bill detrás de él, llevando consigo una maleta a cuestas—. Dime que no son facturas. David dijo algo de olvidar pagar la cuenta de la electricidad…

—Nah —desdeñó Tom la idea—. Parece ser una invitación de algún tipo.

—Ábrela entonces —ordenó Bill, dejando el equipaje en el suelo y estirando el cuerpo al verse libre del peso—. ¿Quién la envía?

Optando por eludir la preguntando, Tom rompió el sello y extrajo del sobre una inmaculada hoja blanca, igualmente decorada en rojo y dorado. —Interesante —murmuró al cabo de un minuto, cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer el texto ahí contenido y la impaciencia de Bill por enterarse había alcanzado un punto peligroso donde intentaría arrebatarle la misiva.

—¿Y bien?

—Una fiesta de cumpleaños —sonrió Tom para sí, guardando de vuelta la invitación dentro del sobre—. Mañana en la noche.

—Ugh, no sé —arrugó el menor de los gemelos la nariz—. Tenemos dos meses viajando en autobús. Lo único que quiero es recostarme en mi cama y disfrutar de la semana libre que tenemos, no de salir y poner mi mejor cara para la prensa. ¿Es alguien famoso? —Preguntó.

—Es… —Tom se lamió el labio inferior, jugueteando con el piercing—. Bastante. Y creo que David va a decir que vayamos, suena interesante.

—¿Quién es? —Se inclinó Bill de vuelta por la maleta, dispuesto a dejarla a los pies de su cama e ignorarla hasta que hubiera dormido por lo menos veinticuatro horas seguidas.

—Mmm —carraspeó el mayor de los gemelos, inseguro de qué respuesta darle a Bill. En su fuero interno, Tom quería ir. Claro que sí. Dos años de toparse a Bushido aquí y allá en diversas galas benéficas, algunos conciertos multitudinarios, incluso en entregas de premios tanto dentro como fuera de Alemania, por no hablar de las fiestas de las disqueras, le habían dejado no sólo una cierta obsesión con el rapero -que sabía mutua- sino una creciente sensación de desasosiego que nadie podía calmar, ni siquiera su gemelo.

Saberse además, acompañado en el sentimiento de necesidad hacía el otro, sólo contribuía a exacerbar la tentación de ceder a cualquier costo.

—Bushido —barbotó al final, atento a la expresión de Bill, que pasó de ser relajada a ponerse tensa, el entrecejo frunciéndose y el labio inferior elevándose un par de milímetros para darle a su rostro una mueca de desprecio que lo decía todo.

—¿Bromeas, no? ¿Dijiste Bushido?

—Yep —fingió Tom normalidad, cuando por dentro el corazón le latía acelerado—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos? No sería en-…?

—¡Tom! —Se vio interrumpido el mayor de los gemelos; olvidando su tarea de subir el equipaje a su habitación, Bill parecía a punto de enseñar los dientes—. Ni lo pienses.

—¿Piense qué? —Fingió ignorancia éste—. Nos invitan. Tenemos tiempo libre. David estará encantado, la prensa igual. Podrás divertirte. Beberemos un par de tragos a su expensa. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —No esperó respuesta—. ¿Ves? Nada.

Los ojos de Bill relampaguearon. En la punta de la lengua llevaba el por qué.

El menor de los gemelos no era idiota. A él nunca se le habían pasado por alto las miradas, los roces, la insinuación, el coqueteo que fluía entre Tom y Bushido. Tampoco la impresión de que a sus ojos, el rapero tenía puesto el objetivo sobre su gemelo y que éste, lo sabía, lo deseaba.

—Tomi… —Cambió de táctica, seguro de que no conseguiría nada si se mostraba molesto; en su lugar, moduló la voz y se acercó a su gemelo para depositar en sus labios un pequeño beso—. ¿Para qué salir? Aquí en casa podemos hacer todo eso.

Entrecerrando los ojos, oliéndose la jugarreta, el mayor de los gemelos retrocedió un paso. —Pienso que sería una grosería no ir. Mandó una invitación oficial, ¿no? Ya es muy tarde para cancelar —dijo resoluto.

—Bien —concedió Bill con la mandíbula encajada en su sitio—. Si me disculpas, tengo que desempacar y buscar qué vestiré mañana —tiró de su maleta y con ella sobre el hombro, enfiló rumbo a las escaleras, piso arriba.

Viéndolo partir, Tom intentó apartar el sentimiento de culpa que lo empezó a invadir.

—Lo siento —musitó.

 

_The touch of your head_

_I want you leather studed kiss in the scene_

 

—Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos —le susurró Bill a su gemelo, los dos sentados en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que los llevaba al local donde la fiesta de Bushido iba a tener lugar. Tal y como Tom lo había pronosticado, Jost había estado encantado de proporcionarles un vehículo y un conductor uniformado para la noche, instándolos a divertirse y dar pie a buena fama con su presencia—. Tomi, por favor.

El mayor de los gemelos se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, por un lado deseando ceder ante la presión de Bill y emprender el camino de vuelta; por el otro… Aquella parte de sí que hablaba con el cerebro, al parecer, colocado estratégicamente entre las piernas, lo que más deseaba era callar a su gemelo y seguir adelante hasta la última de las consecuencias.

—No seas ridículo —lo amonestó—. Ya estamos aquí.

—Pero…

—No seas infantil y arruines la noche. Si te quieres ir, adelante. Yo vine a divertirme y lo puedo hacer contigo o sin ti.

Ante esas palabras, Bill se recompuso lo mejor posible. Enderezando la espalda, procedió a aclararse la garganta. —Claro. Lo siento.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio y cuando al fin el vehículo se detuvo, cada gemelo tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir las puertas y mostrar sonrisas a los periodistas que al instante los atraparon en gesto y esencia con sus cámaras.

—¡Bill, aquí, sonríe!

—Tom, Tom, mira hacia acá, Tom.

—… ¿Quién te viste? ¿Es parte de la colección invernal de…?

Los gemelos saludaron, posaron y apenas la marejada de periodistas pareció abrir un hueco entre ellos y la entrada, aprovecharon para colarse en el edificio, dando sus nombres en la entrada y al instante, las puertas negras que decoraban el recinto se abrieron ante su presencia.

—Elegante —masculló Bill apenas dieron un paso dentro del salón de eventos, repleto en su totalidad por una variopinta cantidad de personas—, pero no mucho.

A su lado, Tom lo codeó en las costillas. —Cállate. Vinimos a divertirnos, no a pasarla mal.

“Fácil decirlo”, pensó mirando de reojo a su gemelo, cuando éste se separó de su lado y se dio a la labor de pasear los ojos sobre la multitud, un inequívoco gesto de su parte al buscar a alguien con quien planeaba encontrarse de antemano.

—Quiero beber algo —anunció de pronto—, ¿te traigo algo? —Y sin esperar respuesta, caminó con rumbo contrario a donde la barra de bebidas se encontraba.

—Mierda. Genial —gruñó Bill, cruzándose de brazos y preguntándose por milésima vez en aquella noche, si haber cedido, haber dejado que Tom asistiera a la fiesta de Bushido, no sería el error más grande de sus vidas, tanto la suya como la de su gemelo.

 

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you…_

 

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Tom, con toda certeza éste habría dicho que era una locura. A su parecer, los temores de Bill infundados y sin sentido.

Abriéndose paso entre la abarrotada sala cubierta en sombras, ruido de voces, música, humo y perfume barato, Tom se vio de pronto frente a la barra de bebidas y sin saber cómo proceder.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? —Le preguntó el bartender, un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello grisáceo y probablemente en sus cincuentas, pero la rapidez con la que movía las manos y la agilidad con la que se manejaba en el reducido espacio detrás de la atestada barra, atendiendo varias órdenes a la vez, hablaba de otra manera.

—Algo doble de lo que sea —pidió Tom, no muy seguro. Por lo general dejaba a sus conquistas pedir por él, analizando así los tragos y tratando de adivinar qué clase de persona era con la que estaba tratando. Por su cuenta, se sentía extrañamente perdido.

—Que sean mejor dos tequilas dobles —habló una voz a su espalda y Tom sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al reconocer aquel timbre sin lugar a errores—. Aunque, un momento… ¿Eres mayor de edad?

Tom se giró, sorprendiéndose en el acto cuando su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros de Bushido, su boca tan cerca que al instante el menor de los gemelos pudo percibir el aroma de su aliento y el de su loción para después del afeitado.

—Hey —lo saludó débilmente, resistiendo el impulso de retroceder; si uno de los dos lo hacía, no sería él—. Feliz cumpleaños, erm, gracias por la invitación —balbuceó con el estómago repleto de fuego, el calor disolviéndose como toxina en sus venas.

Bushido lo examinó por unos segundos antes de que la comisura de sus labios se elevara. —Gracias —dijo al fin.

—Señor, su bebida —los interrumpió el bartender, deslizando sus tragos sobre la reluciente barra.

El mayor de los gemelos hizo amago de tomar el suyo, pero Bushido los cogió ambos y con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera.

Un paso detrás de él y con corazón acelerado dentro del pecho, Tom lo hizo.

_Baby, you’re sick_

 

Un par de horas después y Tom no recordaba habérsela pasado tan bien en años. No, a la mierda con eso, en toda su jodida vida.

Porque Bushido había querido presentarlo con ‘un par de conocidos’, según sus palabras, la primera escala de la noche una vez hubieran apurado sus tragos de tequila hasta que las garganta les escocía, había sido una de las mesas principales, donde el rapero recibió abrazos y palmadas amistosas en la espalda por parte de sus amigos. Un poco cortado por las presentaciones, pronto Tom se dio cuenta que sus miedos eran infundados y que a pesar de ser un soeces en sus bromas, ni Chakuza ni el resto eran tan temibles como pretendían serlo en sus canciones.

—Es mi cita de la noche —dijo Bushido abrazando a Tom por la cintura y el mayor de los gemelos se lo permitió, atreviéndose gracias al alcohol que corría en sus venas y el deseo que circulaba por su cuerpo y lo mantenía en una nube de algodón, flotando a centímetros del suelo.

—El chico del cumpleaños va a tener mucha suerte hoy, ¿eh? —Chanceó uno de los raperos sentados a la mesa y Tom no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando Bushido deslizó la palma de la mano de la cadera directamente a su trasero.

—Eso no es asunto de nadie —ladró Bushido, un tinte de humor en tu tono.

Los aullidos burlones no se dejaron de escuchar.

—Propongo, tú y yo, una mesa alejada —le susurró Bushido a Tom, rozando los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo al instante que el mayor de los gemelos sintiera un cosquilleo dentro de los pantalones.

—Claro —asintió.

No necesitaba más.

 

_I don’t wanna be friends_

 

No requirió de mucho. La espera de años, la anticipación de ello, había hecho su trabajo a la perfección, y apenas Tom se encontró sentado al lado de Bushido en la mesa más alejada de la concurrencia, del ruido mundanal de la música y de las luces de neón que iluminaban la sala, éste se inclinó sobre su rostro y dejó que sus labios se unieron.

Fue tentativo, el preludio de algo más, como comprobó conforme los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder en dominancia. Tras una gran batalla por la resistencia, Bushido ganó, sujetando las muñecas de Tom contra el tapizado del asiento con una mano y usando la otra para sujetarlo por la mejilla, marcando el ritmo de sus labios al unirse rítmicamente.

—Ah-h —jadeó Tom cuando Bushido les dio a ambos un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Sin perder empuje en ello, el rapero se dedicó a decorar su quijada con besos, luego el cuello y usando la mano libre, tironeó del cuello de la camiseta que el mayor de los gemelos vestía, descubriendo una porción de clavícula y arañando la piel expuesta con los dientes.

—Hueles a… sexo —dictaminó Bushido, olisqueando con gusto el aroma alcalino, aún el de un adolescente, que Tom exudaba por cada uno de los poros.

El mayor de los gemelos se avergonzó de aquellas palabras. —Bushido —gimió cuando el rapero liberó sus muñecas y prefirió dejarse de juegos bobos para ir en pos de sus pantalones.

—No, detente —murmuró Tom por lo bajo, con los ojos vidriosos por el placer. Un deseo absoluto de que el rapero siguiera, que lo hiciera ahí mismo incluso si le rogaba lo contrario.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Tom se puso rígido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gruñó Bushido, con una mano debajo de la camiseta de Tom, rozando con dedos largos la línea que la pretina del pantalón separaba de un contacto más profundo.

—Espera, uhm… —Se retorció en el asiento, extrayendo de su bolsillo trasero el teléfono móvil. No tenía ni qué mirar, ya sabía quién era—. No entres en pánico —dijo al auricular apenas la llamada se conectó.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, era Bill. Furioso Bill que quería saber dónde diablos estaba y por qué no había contestado a sus mensajes. Sin fingir que no los había leído -lo que era cierto-, Tom se disculpó, pero con el mismo desinterés, le dijo que estaba ocupado.

—Tom, te juro por lo más sagrado que si… —Un suspiro se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea, incluso por encima del ruido—. Vamos a casa, Tomi. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Tom…

La culpa dentro de Tom le daba dentelladas certeras. Sin poderlo evitar, la expresión en su rostro perdió cualquier rastro de placer y cambio por una de preocupación. Bill tenía razón, tenían un trato, una promesa entre ellos, una especie de juramento que durante los últimos dos años había regido sus vidas.

Y sin embargo…

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Tom cuando los segundos se alargaron hasta el punto de la agonía—. Ve a casa sin mí, Bill. Yo regresaré más tarde.

—Estás con él, ¿no es así? —Más que una pregunta, era una confirmación. Tom se mordió la lengua. No quería mentir, pero decir la verdad tampoco era una opción—. Ve a casa —repitió—, adiós —dijo antes de colgar y con prisa, apagar el teléfono.

—¿Tu hermano? —Adivinó Bushido, sin mucho interés. Sus manos no habían perdido el tiempo y sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, Tom supo que el botón de sus pantalones estaba desabrochado.

—Se llama Bill —gimió Tom, cuando Bushido presionó la palma sobre su erección y la ciñó a su alrededor.

—Shhh —le silenció Bushido, uniendo una vez más sus bocas, venciendo las reticencias de Tom, que gimiendo por las atenciones recibidas, pronto se olvidó de Bill.

 

_I want your loving_

 

El cambio resultó ser más difícil de lo que en primer lugar había pensado.

Cegado por la lujuria, Tom no había opuesto mucha resistencia a ser llevado fuera del local donde la fiesta se celebraba. De la mano con Bushido, quien marcaba el camino a seguir con firmeza de pasos y confianza a través de las puertas traseras hacia el exterior, el menor de los gemelos apenas si se sorprendió cuando sus pisadas los guiaron a la camioneta oscura que estacionada al otro lado del aparcamiento, dedujo que pertenecía al rapero.

_I want your ugly_

—No puedo ir contigo —se excusó cuando Bushido desactivó la alarma y en un ademán caballeroso, le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto—. Yo ya no… —“hago más esto”, finalizó en su cabeza, con un ramalazo de culpa. No, ya no lo hacía. No desde Bill y su trato, porque en los últimos dos años, lo más lejos que había llegado con otra persona que no fuera su gemelo, habían sido un par de besos castos. Tom sabía que si se subía a esa camioneta, eso cambiaría sin marcha atrás.

_I want your disease_

—Tengo una habitación cerca de aquí, a menos de cinco minutos de distancia —presionó Bushido su cuerpo contra el mayor de los gemelos, empujando su erección contra el trasero de éste. A Tom, las rodillas le temblaron y la mente se le obnubiló con deseo.

Mordiéndose el labio interior con saña para no olvidar, Tom denegó, un esfuerzo que le costó todo el aire de sus pulmones. —No, no puedo.

—Tom —lo besó Bushido en la nuca, empujándolo contra el costado del vehículo, presionando sus cuerpos sobre la carrocería fría por ser otoño y encontrarse en el exterior—. Dame una razón, una sola. Dime por qué no y aquí muere, de otra manera… —Empujó su pelvis contra el mayor de los gemelos y éste se estremeció de placer. A través de la ropa, el calor de la erección del rapero era tangible.

_I want your love_

“Bill”, pensó Tom con desesperación. Era su única razón válida, pero al mismo tiempo, la única que no podía dejar escapar de sus labios.

—¿Y bien? —Lo presionó el rapero, rodeando el cuerpo de Tom por la cintura y deslizando sus manos por dentro de la ropa.

Tom jadeo. —Sí, pero… Hotel no.

 

_Your vertical stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

 

Con los ojos clavados en el tatuaje que Bushido llevaba en el cuello, Tom apenas si podía recordar cómo habían terminado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta del rapero, desnudos y en un nudo tal de extremidades que pronto no pudieron diferenciar cuáles pertenecían a quién.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, sí —siseó Tom cuando el rapero presionó la punta de su erección contra su abertura y empujó en un movimiento brusco, sin mucha consideración—. Ough —se quejó, la vista del tatuaje difuminándose por las lágrimas que acudieron de golpe a sus ojos.

En un gesto de ternura que el mayor de los gemelos no esperaba de Bushido, éste presionó la palma de la mano contra su mejilla y borró con el pulgar la única lágrima traicionera que había resbalado por su sien.

—Duele —gimió Tom—, pero también, ¡ah! se siente bien…

—Es la intención —lo sujetó Bushido por las caderas, maniobrando en el reducido espacio del asiento trasero—. ¿Listo?

Tom no lo estaba. Dolía más de lo que recordaba. La falta de práctica con un nuevo compañero era algo que había olvidado. Con Bill no era así; su gemelo siempre se tomaba el tiempo en prepararlo, prodigándole besos por todo el cuerpo para hacerle olvidar el malestar de los dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Bill también esperaba lo que fuera necesario antes de moverse, siempre atento a cualquier signo de su parte que expresara incomodidad alguna.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Bushido empujó su cadera con fuerza y el mayor de los gemelos se tensó en el acto.

—Hey, hey, relájate —gruñó Bushido, la voz en su garganta enronquecida, plagada de una emoción extra que Tom no sabía si reconocer como irritación o fastidio.

—Eso intentó —barbotó en respuesta, tensándose aún más.

Era complicado liberar sus músculos de la tensión en el reducido espacio. La camioneta, si bien grande y lujosa, no se comparaba con las ventajas que una cama de hotel supondría, pero Tom se había negado a ceder del todo y en su lugar habían tenido que conformarse con sexo en el estacionamiento, sin la connotación atrevida que normalmente con ello se acompañaba.

El asiento era angosto, y la barra que separaba las divisiones se le clavaba contra las costillas. Con todo, la mayor preocupación de Tom era que alguien los viera. Si bien Bushido le había asegurado que todos los cristales del automóvil estaban tintados de negro, el mayor de los gemelos no podía dejar de estremecerse de miedo cada vez que el ruido de voces a la lejanía se dejaba escuchar. En su cabeza, la imagen de verse atrapado, desnudo y con Bushido, representaba el acabose de todo. Desde su vida, su fama y Bill.

Bill…

Tom se arrepentía. Mucho. Su gemelo lo único que había querido para él era protección. Sacrificándose a sí mismo para que él no tuviera que salir a buscar lo que en ese momento, le dejaba la sensación de ser la porquería más grande del mundo.

—Vamos —lo sacó Bushido de sus pensamientos, besando su cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—, coopera conmigo un poco…

El mayor de los gemelos arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

Ajeno a ello, Bushido recorrió su pecho con ambas manos, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, al tiempo que dejaba sus dedos abarcar los costados de Tom, deslizarse por su estrecha cadera y por último, elevar las piernas del mayor de los gemelos, envolviendo su cintura con ellas.

En contra de su voluntad, incluso más fuerte que la culpa que lo devoraba en su interior, Tom no pudo sino estremecerse cuando Bushido aprovechó el cambio de ángulo y se presionó en repetidas embestidas contra su próstata.

—Ahhh —jadeó Tom, aferrándose a la espalda del rapero, clavando las uñas en la suave piel de sus hombros, atento a cómo la yema de sus dedos se resbalaba por la fina capa de sudor que los cubría a ambos—. Los cristales están empañados —balbuceó de pronto, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, indefenso a las arremetidas que el rapero daba contra su cuerpo. Su interior invadido por un fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo hasta los huesos.

Como respuesta, Bushido gruñó, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas, haciendo que el contacto entre ambos se tornara desesperado, sus cuerpos al entrechocar, produciendo un ruido húmedo y consistente.

Eran dos animales, que encerrados en la misma jaula, habían cedido a sus más bajas pasiones. Tom lo deseaba, estaba en él como el deseo más anhelado de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía degradado, humillado por cómo pedía más, se retorcía por ello, alzaba su cadera para recibir todo lo que el rapero le daba. El raciocinio había dado paso a la lujuria desenfrenada y avergonzado de ello, de quien era en realidad y lo que había hecho durante años antes de que Bill le pusiera un alto, rompió a llorar.

—No, no —intentó empujar a Bushido, apoyando las manos contra el pecho del rapero y forzando presión para separarlos—. Detente, no quiero.

Sin importarle ni una pizca, el ritmo de las embestidas de Bushido no disminuyo.

—Shhh, quieto… Calma —intentó apaciguarlo sin éxito.

—Esto no… Yo no… —Se quiso explicar Tom, usando una mano contra su cabeza, que por la intensidad de las embestidas se golpeaba contra una de las puertas traseras—. ¡Bushido! —Gritó por último cuando el rapero siguió sin importarle sus nulos deseos de seguir—. ¡Alto!

—No grites.

—No sigas, demonios —respondió mordaz, tembloroso de movimientos y lento de reacciones.

Tanto, que sin ver en ello la amenaza, reaccionó una milésima de segundo más tarde de lo necesario, cuando las manos de Bushido se cerraron en torno a su cuello y presionaron.

_I want your love_

_I don’t wanna be friends_

—Un-ngh —se atragantó el aire en sus pulmones. La quemazón en la garganta aposentándose con fuerza.

Las manos se le cerraron por inercia, lo mismo que los ojos. Un último intento por respirar murió en su ser…

“¡No”, pensó con rabia. “No quiero, me niego”.

Luchando por una bocanada más, el mayor de los gemelos clavó las uñas en los brazos de Bushido, deseando hacer todo el daño posible para que el rapero lo soltara. Sus piernas se movieron por inercia, pateando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, resistiéndose a perder la consciencia.

Con los ojos desorbitados, quedó grabada en su retina la expresión en el rostro de Bushido, cuando al fin la presión de sus dedos contra el cuello se liberó y el cuerpo del rapero se detuvo de golpe a mitad de una embestida.

Una percepción de disgusto contra sí mismo bañó al mayor de los gemelos, que incluso a través del condón, sintió como el orgasmo del rapero se liberaba en su interior.

—Diosss —siseó éste con gusto, desplomándose sobre Tom, que sin un ápice de energía, aspiró con ansiedad el aire a su alrededor. Una mezcla de colonia, sudor y sexo que se le quedó incrustada en la nariz; una mezcla de la que jamás en su vida podría recordar sin sentir una creciente necesidad de vomitar.

—Tú… —Habló a duras penas, la voz escondida en algún lado. Su garganta sensible a la menor vibración.

Bushido alzó la cabeza, intentando besarlo y a cambio recibiendo un mordisco.

—Lo s-… —Quiso disculparse, intentando en vano remediar sus acciones previas, pero Tom no quería nada de eso en lo absoluto.

Apartándolo de encima suyo, el mayor de los gemelos se tragó las emociones que bullían en su pecho, buscando frenético en el suelo de la camioneta su ropa, sus zapatos, cualquier pertenencia que fuera suya, deseoso como nunca de vestirse y alejarse lo antes posible sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

—Tom —hizo amagos Bushido de detenerlo, sin éxito. El mayor de los gemelos se liberó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento, mirándolo a los ojos en la semipenumbra por una fracción de segundo con todo el odio que llevaba dentro. Eso bastó para que el rapero desistiera.

Tom no tardó mucho en vestirse, incluso con el vértigo, el dolor en cuerpo, la humillación que lo bañaba de pies a cabeza. Sin molestarse en anudar las cintas de sus zapatos o de mirar por una última vez a Bushido, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió al frío exterior, que en contraste con el húmedo calor del interior, equiparable al de una sauna, le puso la piel de gallina.

—¡Tom! —Pretendió Bushido detenerlo sin éxito. Aún sin la camiseta que llevaba en la fiesta, para cuando pudo sacar la cabeza de la camioneta, no quedaba rastro del mayor de los gemelos.

Ni una señal. El estacionamiento lucía desierto en su totalidad.

—Mierda…

 

_Walk-walk fashion baby_

 

—¿Mala noche, eh? —Le preguntó el taxista a Tom, revisando a su pasajero por medio del espejo retrovisor.

El mayor de los gemelos permaneció en silencio.

Con una suerte que no atribuía a su estado actual, Tom había conseguido un taxi apenas dos calles de distancia del estacionamiento. El mismo conductor había ofrecido sus servicios, “Cualquier sitio en la ciudad por menos de diez euros”, y el mayor de los gemelos se había limitado a subirse.

—Seh, es una noche floja para el trabajo la de hoy —siguió hablando el taxista. Un hombre que se aproximaba más a la tercera etapa de su vida que a la segunda, con el cabello cano en las pocas áreas donde aún le quedaba. Y que como Tom supo al éste presentarse, se llamaba Johan.

Si bien el mayor de los gemelos no pronunció palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto, el taxista llenó los espacios en blanco de una conversación que no era tal, sino un monólogo. Agradecido por ello, Tom lo dejó.

Llevándose una mano al cuello, apenas si podía creer lo que había pasado. ‘¿Por qué?’ Era la pregunta que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué eso? Simplemente, ¿por qué?

Tantos años de hacer lo mismo, de encuentros apasionados en cualquier rincón que pudiera ofrecerle privacidad, con quien fuera mientras la chispa de la atracción se encendiera, ¿para eso?

Por inercia, Tom se limpió las mejillas húmedas, agradecido de que el taxista estuviera más entretenido en platicarle acerca de la menor de sus nietas, que de prestarle atención.

Muy por encima de todo, se encontraba el hecho de que una vez en casa, no podría ocultárselo a Bill. Tom no era idiota, sabía muy bien que el dolor que había sentido, la presión de las manos de Bushido contra su cuello había dejado marcas. Pero temía y mucho, de lo que su gemelo diría. Eso si lo hacía, que en su cabeza, Tom lo imaginaba cruzado de brazos, una expresión de ‘te lo dije’ pintada en el rostro. La decepción, el hombro frío con el que se lo sacudiría de encima.

Desolado, apoyó el rostro sobre las manos y rompió a llorar.

—Como dije —murmuró el taxista—, una mala noche…

 

_I want your horror_

 

Bill no se cruzó de brazos, no cumplió la profecía del ‘te lo dije’ que Tom tanto temía, tampoco dejó pasar; en su lugar, habló de demandar, de contratar un matón a sueldo, de venganza…

Con la cabeza de Tom en su regazo, acarició su rostro hasta que el llanto se detuvo por completo.

—Lo voy a matar…

—No, Bill —susurró Tom—, por favor, no.

—Haré que sufra.

—No solucionará nada.

Bill inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. —No —admitió al fin—, pero me hará sentir mejor. Y espero que a ti también.

—No.

—¿No?

Tom cerró los ojos. —No.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

Bill se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. —Sí.

_J'veux ton amour_

Con el sol saliendo desde la ventana de la habitación, el nuevo día parecía traer consigo un comienzo diferente, una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría —murmuró Bill de pronto, cuando a través de las rendijas de las cortinas, los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron el cuarto—. No pensé que sería Bushido o que haría eso, pero imaginé un final parecido a este.

El mayor de los gemelos se estremeció ante la mera idea. Su cuerpo se contrajo hasta quedar hecho un ovillo, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bill.

—Algo tenía que pasar. Tenías que aprender.

—Aprendí.

—Me… Me gusta oír eso afirmó Bill—. Nunca tuviste que salir de casa.

—No, lo que necesitaba estaba aquí.

Bill buscó la mano de su gemelo y la apretó. —¿Lo entiendes ahora?

_Work it_

Llevando sus manos entrelazadas hasta el cuello, donde los dedos de Bushido se adivinaban sin mucho esfuerzo por las marcas violáceas que ahí decoraban la piel, Tom asintió.

—Lo entiendo ahora.

Bill sonrió. —Bien.

_Love-love-love_

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
